


86. Two Doms and a Sub

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [86]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ryan Kwanten is played AU as a songwriter in game and does NOT play Jason Stackhouse on <i>True Blood</i>.</p><p>Alex was played by both jennandanica and sally_simpson in this log.</p>
    </blockquote>





	86. Two Doms and a Sub

**Author's Note:**

> Ryan Kwanten is played AU as a songwriter in game and does NOT play Jason Stackhouse on _True Blood_.
> 
> Alex was played by both jennandanica and sally_simpson in this log.

_**Sam, Ryan[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)[ **kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/) and NPC Alex Skarsgard: two doms and a sub** _   
**players only. current.**

The shooting schedule for _Wrath of the Titans_ has been insane: delayed, beset by technical difficulties, and generally f'ed up to the point that Sam's been putting in 12-plus hour days for weeks now. So when Ryan gets a text message from Sam in the middle of the day - ordering him to get his ass to the London club, pronto - he can't stop grinning. He cuts his run short and quickly washes up, prepping swiftly but with care before hailing a taxi.

The concierge scans his membership I.D. and then Ryan heads straight to the bar, expecting to easily pick his lover out of the crowd. There are a few floor scenes going on - a really good spanking, for one - and a couple of clothed guys making out at the end of the bar, but Sam isn't standing around watching any of them. Perplexed, Ryan scans the room again, wondering if maybe his lover has already gone upstairs. He pulls out his phone to check for new messages, when a familiar groan catches his ear, making him look up, and... _Oh. Shit._

One of those men at the end of the bar is Sam.

Sam groans, deepening the kiss, his cock responding eagerly as Alex grinds against him. Hoping like hell Ryan'll get here soon - before one (or both) of them ends up coming in their jeans.

Alex licks into Sam's mouth, tasting him, wishing they weren't waiting for Sam's boy to arrive. Three is fun but he's already so hot for Sam, he's not sure he really wants anyone else between them.

His stomach cold, Ryan slowly approaches the pair. The desire to bolt is strong. Does he really need to see this? Knowing Sam might be out screwing around is entirely different from actually _watching_ him do it. But Sam gave him orders, and so Ryan anxiously closes the distance between them anyway. "Hey," he says softly, trying desperately to ignore the blond giant wrapped around his lover.

"Hey," Sam murmurs, pulling back from Alex with a grin for Ryan. He reaches out and tugs Ryan in close, kissing him. "Ryan, this is Alex Skarsgard. Alex, this is my boy, Ryan Kwanten."

"Pleased to meet you," Alex says with a smile, extracting himself enough to offer Ryan his hand. And _completely_ rethink his thoughts about having the other man between them.

"Hi," Ryan says, automatically shaking Alex's hand, even as he simultaneously wonders just what the hell Sam is thinking, _kissing_ him at a moment like this. Stepping back, he stuffs his hands into his pockets and tries to act normal, whatever normal might be for right now -- not giving in to the jealousy raging through his veins would probably be a good start. He shrugs at Sam in question. "You wanted to see me?"

Sam nods. "Give us a minute," he says to Alex, who picks up his beer from the bar and takes a few steps away. "I know Alex from a few parties we've both been at. You ever watch True Blood? He plays the big Viking vampire. Anyway," he says, pulling Ryan in close again, well aware his lover's not entirely happy right now. "I was telling him about you and somehow the conversation got around to how it's been ages since we've DP'd someone and I told him you'd be up for it."

Ryan's looking around, anywhere but at Sam... until that last bit. His gaze zeroes right in on Sam's face. "DP?" he says softly, checking to make sure he heard right.

"Yeah. Both of us fucking you at the same time," Sam says, in case Ryan's not clear.

For a silent moment, Ryan just stares at Sam. Then his head whips around to stare at Alex. "Do you think he's that huge everywhere?" he asks quietly, and even he's not sure whether he's more nervous or more fascinated. Ryan meets his lover's eyes in seriousness once more. "I've never actually done that," he admits. "I mean, I've thought about it, but I never..."

"I know, but I'm sure you can handle us both or I wouldn't be suggesting it," Sam says, figuring he'll let Ryan discover for himself just how big Alex is. "Okay?"

Another taut moment, while Ryan considers. Oddly, it makes things more appealing to know that Sam will be there -- Ryan would rather be shared by his lover than by a couple of strangers. Reaching out, he strokes his fingertip over Sam's cheekbone, then leans in for a bruising kiss.

Fuck. That certainly feels like a yes to Sam as he matches the force behind it, licking into Ryan's mouth with a soft hungry growl.

Alex raises an eyebrow at that. He assumes things have been resolved but you never know with couples.

God. That growl just turns Ryan's knees liquid. He clutches at Sam's shoulders, then pulls back, barely. "We're not doing it out here, are we?" he asks breathlessly, sucking on Sam's bottom lip.

"Nope." Sam grins. "Alex already has a room," he says, raising his voice a little. "Don't you, Alex?"

Alex grins back and holds up his keycard, polishing off the last of his beer before moving closer and placing the bottle on the bar. "We're good?"

Sam nods. "Yeah, we're good, but Ryan's a little concerned you're as fucking big as you are all over," he teases, linking his fingers with Ryan's and tugging him towards the lifts.

Alex laughs and holds his hands up, eyes flicking downwards. "You're welcome to find out," he tells Ryan.

"Jesus, Sam," Ryan mutters, flushing. And even he realizes it's a wonder he can still blush at a moment like this. He gives Alex a furtive sidelong look. Okay, so the man is drop-dead gorgeous, in addition to being gigantic. "You're not with anyone?" he asks, then clarifies, "no boys or girls?"

Alex shakes his head. "No. Why? Would that make a difference?" he asks, checking out Ryan far less furtively, interested in figuring out what exactly it is about _this_ boy that's snagged Sam. Besides his good looks and tight body.

Sam's unable to stop grinning, watching the two of them. He's seen Ryan with others, two boys at Courchevel and the girls in Australia, but this is the first time he's seen him with another dom.

"Just want to know if anyone's got boundaries." Truth is, it's a relief to Ryan to know he's not poaching, as it were; he doesn't have to worry about potentially crushing anyone's feelings. "If Sam did this without me, I'd freak out." And maybe he shouldn't say that, in front of another dom. The details of how their relationship works are their own business.

That gets another raised eyebrow. "Does that mean you're monogamous now?" Alex asks Sam, pushing the button for the elevator. "Other than playing together like this?"

"No," Sam says, slightly taken aback by Ryan's words. "I think Ryan means something like this in particular, me and another dom, fucking his boy or girl."

"Right. I... wouldn't want to be left out of that," Ryan says. _Shit_. Yeah, he definitely needs to watch his mouth.

Alex nods, biting back a smile as the elevator doors open. Very interesting. He holds them open, motioning for Sam and Ryan to go ahead, and pushes five, leaning back against the wall to watch the two men. "You look good together," he observes, his cock already hardening at the sight of Sam with his arms wrapped around Ryan, biting at his throat, one hand stroking him through his jeans.

"It's all him," Ryan murmurs, struggling not to sink down already, his head falling back against Sam's shoulder. Sam's wasting no time in hitting his triggers, hard, and it's disorienting him. He played publicly - god, did he play - for years, but it's completely different being a free agent/slut versus being taken down by his Sir for an audience. Add to that, of course, that Ryan's now afraid he's going to say something else stupid, and so he's extra self-conscious in front of Alex. Alex, who seems like he could intimidate with the best of them. "Sir," Ryan whispers, a little desperately, starting to rub his ass against the ridge of Sam's cock, angling his throat for more bites.

"You have permission," Sam says in between bites, his hand gripping Ryan through his jeans, roughly working his cock. "You can come as many times as you want. Just as long as you realize we're not stopping until we've done what we planned."

Alex's cock throbs at the words, at the note of desperation already so clear in Ryan's voice.

Ryan hadn't been planning on coming just yet. He hadn't thought... _Oh, fuck._ He clutches at Sam's hips, dissolving into his first climax with a shudder. And now there's no hope of a filter -- he's thoroughly sex-hazed and can only focus on keeping his feet. He clings to his lover with a soft whimper.

"Good boy," Sam murmurs as the wet spreads beneath his palm. So fucking turned on it's a wonder he doesn't come as well. Grinning as he watches Alex swallow hard, the hard ridge of his erection clearly visible through his jeans. "Lead the way," he tells him when the lift dings and the doors open.

Gladly. Alex heads straight for his room, swiping the keycard through the lock and turning on the lights. "Can I get either of you a drink?" he asks, more out of a general sense of etiquette than anything else.

"Nothing for me, thanks," Sam says, his arm still tight around Ryan's waist. "Ryan?"

"Mmm." Ryan shakes his head no, way too busy trying to get Sam naked. Damn near tripping over himself as he turns in the circle of Sam's arms and rubs against his lover, tugging at his shirt even as he presses frantic hungry kisses to his throat.

Sam grins at Alex. "Want to help me here?" Letting Ryan get his shirt off.

"I thought you'd never ask," Alex teases, pressing up close to Ryan, chest to his back, working Ryan's shirt over his head, his jeans down over his hips.

"Oh, Christ," Ryan breathes, letting himself be stripped like a giant doll. Well aware that's pretty much what he is tonight: simply a toy for them to play with between them. Breaking out from between the pair, he sits down and tugs his boots off, jeans the rest of the way with them. He gets to his feet again, naked. Shivering a little, and it's got nothing to do with the temperature in Alex's room. He's half-hard again already, tense with their touches on him.

"Undress Alex," Sam orders, working his own jeans open. Watching Ryan extra closely since it's the first time they've played like this. "Give him your mouth."

"Yes, Sir," Ryan whispers. He has to reach up - and up - to pull Alex's black t-shirt off over his head. Christ, the man really is tall. And beautiful. Ryan grazes his lips down over Alex's chest as he drops to his knees, unbuckling the man's belt. Shooting him a look before tugging down his jeans and boxer briefs, revealing... _Jesus_. Yeah, suspicions confirmed. Ryan swallows hard, then leans in to lick just the head of Alex's cock, teasing around the crown before taking him in and slowly sliding his lips down to the root.

Alex groans, deep in his chest, as Ryan takes him in. The boy has a beautiful mouth and it's unusual for him to find anyone who can take him this deeply. "God, you're good," he murmurs, glancing over at Sam, his breath growing heavier and heavier by the second. "You're a lucky man."

"Believe me, I know it," Sam says, slowly shedding the rest of his clothes and boots as he watches, his cock jerking at the sight.

Locking his hands at the small of his back, Ryan is careful not to touch, even though he wants to. Sam gave him permission for his mouth only. And Ryan knows that fucking up now would be even worse than usual: it wouldn't just be about him for once, but it would reflect badly on Sam, too. He's determined to do his Sir proud. He drops down, tilting his head back and opening his throat as he slides his mouth over Alex's shaft again and again. Inviting the man to take more if he wants.

Alex groans, the sound more ragged this time, hands reaching for Ryan's head, the movement aborted as he glances at Sam again. "Do you mind if I fuck his throat?"

"Be my guest," Sam says, moving closer, his eyes on Ryan's mouth, his boy's face. "He can take it," he adds with full confidence.

"Good. Fuck," Alex cups Ryan's head in his hands and pushes deeper, hips thrusting as he tests out that claim.

Ryan whimpers, but it's no kind of protest. He shuts his eyes and lets Alex take him, focusing on opening up and overcoming reflex. God, he's hard. Wants so badly. Every punishing drive of Alex's cock just sinks him a little deeper, reinforcing that he's completely and totally _theirs_ , existing only to be used.

Alex curses again, hips snapping sharply as he fucks Ryan's throat, the pleasure building so quickly he's _thisclose_ when he pulls out and stumbles back a few steps. "I don't want to come until we're both inside him," he says, panting softly.

Which just gets a grin from Sam. "And I want him facing me," he says, helping Ryan to his feet and over to the bed. Where they stand at the end, Sam with Ryan's face between his palms. "I love you so much," he whispers, kissing him. "And if you need us to slow down, you're to use yellow. Do you understand me?"

It takes a moment, then Ryan nods, blinking bleary eyes. "Yes, Sir," he whispers hoarsely. It'll be a challenge for him, and Sam knows it: even when Ryan used to have a safeword, he didn't always have the presence of mind to use it when he should. _Yellow_ , he thinks now, trying to imprint the idea on his brain. "Should I prep more, Sir?"

"Yeah," Sam nods. "Get on the bed and give us a show," he adds, crooking a finger at Alex. "You gonna get over here?" he says, wondering what the hell the other man's rooting around in his bag for. "I think we got everything we need."

Picking up a bottle of lubricant from the nightstand, Ryan crawls onto the bed. Facing the wall, he drops down to brace on one forearm, then reaches back with a slick hand. He pushes two fingers into himself with a little rush of breath, working them in and out for only a moment before adding a third. _Fuck._ His mind is buzzing, and he still can't quite believe they're doing this. But he's totally under their spell now.

Whimpering softly, he pushes a fourth finger into himself.

"Would he want these?" Alex asks, offering Sam a small brown bottle, his eyes going to Ryan and the show he's putting on for them.

Poppers. Christ. "I'm not sure. Let me ask him." Sam sits down on the bed beside Ryan. "Alex wants to know if you want these?" Drugs are one of the few things they haven't talked about and Sam doesn't have a fucking clue how Ryan feels about them, but if there ever was a time...

Ryan blinks, trying to focus on the bottle, the liquid inside. Oh yeah, he remembers poppers. Remembers the headache, too. "Don't need them," he murmurs, shaking his head. He gives Sam a crooked grin. "I've taken your arm without." Not that he thinks his lover is likely to forget.

"Yeah, you have," Sam says with a grin and tosses the bottle back to Alex. "Thanks, but we're good."

Alex nods, seriously impressed. Arm. Not hand. _Arm_. He sets the bottle back in his bag and grabs a condom, slicking it over his cock as he watches Ryan prep.

"Move over," Sam orders, his grin widening as he stretches out on his back beside Ryan and reaches for a condom. He puts it on and spreads an extra layer of lube over his cock. So hot for this he can barely think straight.

Shifting on the bed, Ryan trails his fingers along the inside of Sam's thigh. He smiles at his lover, dipping down to trace over his balls before he straddles his thighs. Ryan lowers himself until just the head of Sam's cock is teasing against his hole, and hovers there, summoning self-control. "May I, Sir?"

Sam nods, almost breathless with anticipation. His eyes locked on his lover's.

Slowly Ryan takes him in, his head dropping back in pleasure. He pulls back the length of Sam's cock, feeling the drag of that hard shaft inside him. Moving slowly on his lover at first, and gradually upping the pace until the rhythm pulls a soft moan from his lips.

Alex stands at the foot of the bed, drinking in the sight in front of him, his cock throbbing, aching so much it actually hurts, and he gives himself a couple of strokes, spreading an extra packet of lube over the condom, knowing Ryan'll need it, Sam's arm or not.

"Oh, fuck. That's it," Sam urges, gripping Ryan's cheeks, nails digging into his skin, spreading them so he can go even deeper.

Ryan whimpers and works his muscles around Sam's cock, every flex of his body streaking lust through him. "Will you touch them?" he asks huskily, dropping his gaze briefly to his nipple rings before meeting Sam's eyes again.

"When you've got both of us, I will," Sam promises, lifting his head to look around Ryan. "Alex?"

"I'm here," Alex says, climbing onto the bed. Knees on either side of Sam's legs, he works his way up until he's right behind Ryan. "Lean forward," he murmurs, one hand on Ryan's hip, fingers touching Sam's.

"Yes, Sir," Ryan whispers, shivering at more than just the unfamiliar touch. He takes Sam in as deep as he can, then leans to brace his hands on the bed, dropping forward. Flickering his tongue over Sam's lips as he waits in brutal anticipation.

"This is going to feel so good," Sam promises, sliding his hands from Ryan's hips to his chest, fingers teasing those rings. Nipping at Ryan's tongue, his cock jerking roughly as he feels Alex's cock touch Ryan's hole.

Damn, teeth and nipple rings -- it's the quickest way to distract Ryan from _anything_. He moans, relaxing onto his lover. Rocking back and then startling in surprise at the feel of Alex _right there_. "Please," he whispers, then licks his lips to try again, knowing he needs to be more specific. "Please, Alex. Want you inside me."

The words go straight to Alex's cock and he nods. "I'm getting there," he says with a smile, slowly, so slowly working his way in alongside Sam, careful not to go too fast. It's too easy to break the condoms until Ryan's body eases for them.

Bracing himself over Sam, Ryan sucks in one deep breath after another. The tension is unbelievable, the stretch of his body giving way so gradually until he feels like he'll go mad from the suspense. A shudder rocks through his body. Another. And he whimpers, feeling Alex push inside him. Every sense hyperfocused on the incredible fullness in his ass.

"That's it," Sam praises, the feeling of Alex's cock against his own, the two held viselike by Ryan's body, making his head swim. "Just keep breathing," he murmurs, tugging gently on Ryan's nipple rings.

"Good. That's it," Alex murmurs, consciously echoing Sam. Pushing deep and still deeper until he's fully seated.

Breathing. It's all Ryan can manage right now, every inhalation a sob and coming too quickly after the last. He drops his head to rest on Sam's shoulder, straining around their cocks. Tentatively pushing back and then crying out.

"Good boy," Sam whispers. "So proud of you," fingers twisting and tugging at those rings, mouth pressing one soft kiss after another to side of Ryan's throat as he lets Alex take control for now.

Spreading Ryan's cheeks with his hands, Alex pulls back a little then pushes in again, the short shallow movement repeated again and again, Ryan's body stretching a little more with each half-thrust. "He's so tight," he tells Sam, the feel almost driving him crazy, his orgasm already right there. Hovering. Threatening. God.

Ryan can't even form words anymore, just whimpers. He shudders uncontrollably, awash in lust and completely overwhelmed by the men surrounding him, possessing him. His nails dig into Sam's shoulders and he simply tries to hang on, but then Alex pushes deeper... and Ryan loses it totally, coming with a shout and spilling hot against Sam's belly.

Fuck. Sam groans roughly, Ryan's body clamping down tight around both cocks, his come hot and sticky between them. He keeps his hands on Ryan's chest, thumbs playing over the rings, but stops pulling, pushing up into Ryan every time his body eases. "Close," he warns Alex.

"Me too," Alex nods, the words gritted out through clenched teeth, every bit of willpower summoned to hold on, thrust slowly through that resistance until he's fucking Ryan harder and faster than before.

Sobbing out each breath, Ryan arches his back against Alex. Every drive in shocks up his spine like a bolt of lightning and he keens wordlessly.

Sam only lasts a few more thrusts, every muscle in his body suddenly seizing tight as he watches Ryan's face, sees both pleasure and pain written across his lover's features. He comes, hard, flooding the latex, driving his cock against Alex's.

"Jesus fuck," Alex shouts, his body responding to Sam's, to Ryan's, to the way the boy pushes back against him. He follows Sam over, his cock spurting hard and heavy, his fingers digging into Ryan's hip.

Ryan's chest is tight with exertion like he's just run a marathon. He collapses against Sam, whimpering softly. Pinned and hazy and clutching for something to ground him again.

"Good boy," Sam murmurs, wrapping his arms around Ryan and kissing his temple. "So fucking good."

Alex nods. "Fantastic," he murmurs, the praise put like that not his to give. He eases out, discarding the condom and dropping onto his back beside the two men. Something very much like envy - although he'd deny it - washing over him as he watches them together.

Rubbing his cheek against Sam's chest, Ryan whimpers softly. His breathing still isn't quite right -- too harsh, too deep. Gravity is stronger than everything else.

Sam smiles and shifts Ryan a little, just enough to pull out and get rid of the condom. "You got any plans for dinner?" he asks Alex.

Alex shakes his head. "Don't have any plans at all," he says, leaving the invitation open.

"That mean you want us to stay?" Sam says, rubbing small circles over over Ryan's back. He likes things spelled out.

"Yes." Alex nods. "If you don't have any plans."

Sam grins. "Not if you're going to feed us," he teases.

Alex sighs and playfully rolls his eyes. "Hamburgers and fries okay with both of you?"

Ryan hears the voices passing over his head, and he's content to let them roll right over him. Sam is beneath him, and the big solid warmth of Alex is at his back. He feels safe. Reaching back, he lays a hand on Alex's thigh.

"I'd take that as a yes," Sam says, not in any hurry to move Ryan. "Have them send up a few beers each too."

Alex smiles at the hand on his thigh and reaches for the phone. "Half an hour," he says when he finishes. "Will he be in any shape to eat by that time?"

"Maybe. If not, we'll keep it warm for him," Sam says, tightening his arms around Ryan.

"Where did you two meet?" Alex asks, watching them together.

"At the club in L.A."

"Really?" It's not what Alex was expecting to hear.

Sam gives him a look. "Yeah. Why?"

Alex shrugs. "I don't know. I guess because I assume you've met lots of boys and girls at Citadel. It doesn't exactly seem like the place you'd find 'the one'. Especially after all this time," he adds.

"Got lucky," Ryan mumbles, a smile smeared against Sam's skin. "Really really lucky." He eases to his back and stares blindly up at the ceiling, still aware of the thundering beat of his heart.

Sam grins at the look on Ryan's face. "Did we kill you?"

"I think, maybe." Ryan's smile is lazy, like he's just woken from a really good dream. He traces a fingertip along Sam's stubbled jaw. "How about you?"

"Me?" Sam kisses that fingertip. "I feel very, very much alive."

"Energizer bunny," Alex murmurs, managing not to snicker.

Sam gives him another look. "Um. Pot, kettle."

Amused, Ryan turns his head to look up at Alex. "Congratulations," he says softly, drowning in the man's ice blue eyes. "On being my first, I mean. Thank you."

"I am not," Alex says, clearly lying through his teeth, but he nods at Ryan's words. "It was my pleasure," he murmurs. "I only hope we made it good enough for you that you'll want to do it again."

"Um. Tonight?" Ryan asks, and laughs. He trails his hand over Alex's abs, watching the muscles shiver beneath his touch. "I think tonight I'm good for Sam handfeeding me, and that's probably about it."

Alex laughs too, his cock jerking lightly at the touch. "No, not tonight. Maybe some other time, when the two of you are back in L.A."

Sam grins. "I'm sure we could arrange that," watching Ryan's hand on Alex. "And in the meantime, we can always play together and Ryan can watch."

"Now there's an idea," Alex murmurs, leaning across Ryan to press his lips against Sam's, the kiss harkening back to how they started this evening.

The jealousy doesn't boil up this time. This time, Ryan stares at the two in fascination, watching the way Sam's lips move against Alex's mouth, the slip of Alex's tongue. He drops his hand, pressing back into the pillows. He doesn't want to get in the way of this.

But the knock at the door does. "Sometimes good service is a fucking pain in the ass," Sam murmurs, drawing back with a grin. "Dessert?"

"Damn right, dessert," Alex agrees, excusing himself to answer the door. Completely naked.

"You okay with this?" Sam asks while he has a moment alone with Ryan. Hand caressing his stomach. "The two of us? Watching?"

"It would be kind of selfish of me to say no," Ryan murmurs, smiling. His grin goes cheeky. "I mean, I've had him."

Sam laughs. "Brat." He leans in, kissing Ryan, tongue dipping into his mouth with a soft groan.

"Love you," Ryan whispers, nibbling at Sam's bottom lip. He strokes his hands over his lover's shoulders. "Do I have permission to touch myself while I watch?"

"Yeah," Sam nods, nibbling back. "But not to come. Not without further permission."

"Yes, Sir," Ryan breathes. Pulling back, he boosts himself to a seat against the headboard, petting a hand idly through Sam's hair.

Having signed the bill, Alex rolls the trolley over to the bed and starts handing out plates. "Did I miss anything?" he asks, eyeing them both and hoping Sam plans to gobble down his burger as quickly as he does.

"Just us discussing whether Ryan can touch himself or not while you and I fuck around," Sam grins over his shoulder, sitting up as well, the sheets pulled tight over his lap so he can balance his plate in the middle.

"And?" Alex cracks open three bottles of beer and hands them over, going back around the bed with his plate and beer and settling facing the two of them.

"Touching, yes, coming, no. Not until he gets permission for that too," Sam says, taking a huge bite of his hamburger and groaning at how fucking good it is.

There's a moment when Ryan just watches Sam, before smiling and digging into his own food. God, he's just too fucking sappy -- especially at a time like this. "What brings you to London?" he asks Alex, licking salt from a chip.

"A couple of projects I'm looking into," Alex says, eyes following Ryan's tongue as it moves over that chip. "For our next hiatus," he clarifies, glancing at Sam. He's never known him to be possessive, but then again, he's never known the other man to have anyone to be possessive about. "Sam tells me you're a songwriter?"

"Mmm-hmm." Ryan nods, taking a swallow of his beer. He's surprised to realize how thirsty he is. "Haven't sold anything yet this year," he adds with an apologetic shrug. "But I'm working on it. And I've still got some royalties going." He eyes Sam with a sly grin. "I have to earn my keep in other ways."

"Which he does," Sam says with an answering grin, eyes sparkling, well aware of the way Alex is watching Ryan. And willing to let it go for now. After all, looking's not a crime, and Alex would have to be blind not to look.

That look in Sam's eyes, god. It warms Ryan's heart at the same time it sets his blood racing. He deliberately tears his gaze away, mindful of their company. "Do you love being a vampire?" he asks after a moment, then gives Alex a little frown. "Sorry. You're probably really bored with that question, I'd guess. It's so hot, though."

Alex grins. "It's a lot of fun," he says, not minding the question at all. Not when it's coming from a real person, a fan. "And we get to do a lot of things on the show they don't on other series."

"Like be naked all the time," Sam jokes, popping a chip into his mouth.

"Sam noticed the nakedness," Ryan murmurs, then has to chuckle. "Okay, I did too. And I like the homoerotic themes they bring out sometimes. There should be more of that." Naked attractive men biting each other. _Yes, please_. Ryan sets his plate aside and settles back with his beer, feeling nearly normal again after that intense-beyond-words fuck.

"I agree," Alex says, reaching across the bed to put his plate on the trolley. "There's a lot more in the books."

Sam's surprised. "You've read the books?" He pops another chip in his mouth, drawing out his meal, certain Alex will say something at some point.

Alex nods. "The first few anyway. It gets rather confusing after a while because they've changed so much for the show, but they're good."

Ryan eyes Alex in appraisal. "You work long hours, I bet."

Alex nods, watching Sam eat those damn French fries one at a time. "Yes, we do, but I suspect we get our days off far more regularly than this guy does," he says, nodding at Sam.

"Don't even get me started," Sam mutters. This shoot has been the shoot from hell so far and the sooner they get out of London, the happier he'll be. _Supposedly_ everything's all set up and ready to go in Tenerife. Has been for weeks.

Looking aside at Sam for a moment, Ryan smiles sympathetically. Then he returns to his original line of thought. "You should get a boy," he tells Alex, then amends, "or a girl. Someone to take care of you when you come home." He strokes his hand over Sam's shoulder. "Help with your stress."

Sam's back to all smiles, Ryan's touch automatically soothing. "He's right. You should." This time licking the salt from the chip before popping it into his mouth.

"Just because you're born-again doesn't mean I'm going to be," Alex points out.

Covering his mouth, Ryan snickers. "Wait," he says, " _how_ long have you known each other? Maybe you could tell me some juicy stories about Sam."

"A few years," Alex says. "Mostly from parties but we usually end up at the club together..."

"He doesn't know any juicy stories," Sam's quick to insert.

"I've _heard_ some juicy ones," Alex insists.

"Rumours. Fucking gossip," Sam says, but his eyes are sparkling again.

Darting his eyes at Sam with a grin, Ryan licks his lips. "Maybe I could bribe you for information?" he suggests to Alex. He's dying to know.

"And risk me getting in trouble with your sir?" Alex says, brow lifted. "That would have to be some bribe."

"I doubt you're the one who'd get punished," Ryan laughs. Although he'd love to watch that.

"Maybe you'd both get punished," Sam says, although fuck if his cock doesn't think that's a brilliant idea.

Alex's cock throbs at the words, responding in a way it rarely would if anyone else was making the threat. "Are you going to finish those fucking fries sometime this century?" he asks, having reached his breaking point.

Ryan snickers at the snap of impatience in Alex's exotic voice. Going by the way Sam usually wolfs down his food, he's got a feeling his lover is deliberately drawing out the tease. "He just wants to make sure you're good and ready for him."

"Oh, I am," Alex says, reaching over to push the trolley towards the head of the bed.

Sam laughs. "Someone's eager..." he murmurs, grinning over at Ryan. He sighs and puts his plate on top of Alex's and shoves the sheets down, moving onto his knees and towards Alex.

As he watches them, Ryan feels his mouth go dry. It takes him a few seconds to remember that he's got permission to touch himself, but even then he holds off, wanting to wait until he's desperate.

"I want your mouth," Alex says, reaching for Sam and kissing him hard again.

"Well, you can have my mouth," Sam responds with a grin, biting at Alex's lips. "If I can have your ass."

 _Jesus._ "Both our mouths," Ryan murmurs. "Another first." He has to work at the casual tone, trying to ignore the way his heart is suddenly pounding against his ribs.

"This time," Alex agrees with Sam, biting back, "but one of these times I'm going to get _your_ ass."

Sam laughs. "Sure. One of these times," he says, winking at Ryan as he drops down and takes Alex into his mouth.

 _Oh. God._ Ryan's never seen this before, never even watched in the mirror as Sam blew him. Watching his lover wrap his lips around Alex's thick cock just takes Ryan's breath away. Slowly his hand creeps into his lap and he strokes his fingertips up and down the length of his own erection.

Alex's head goes back and he groans with pleasure, sliding a hand into Sam's hair and thrusting forward.

Anticipating the thrust, Sam relaxes his throat, gag reflex still kicking up a fuss for a second before he's able to take every last inch, his nose buried in tight crisp curls.

"Jesus," Ryan breathes, amazed. Lust coils tightly in his gut, even as his skin goes cold with the burden of insecurities. He closes his hand loosely around his cock, fingertips just playing beneath the head.

Alex thrusts in harder, chuckling when he hears Sam choke a little, knowing Sam'll take every bit as much pleasure in the sounds _he'll_ make with Sam's cock shoved up his ass in a while.

 _Fucker._ Sam glares at Alex's groin and swats his leg as he hears that chuckle. But he opens his mouth even wider, tilting his head back and letting Alex use him, his cock filling rapidly at the thought of payback.

They're so fucking hot together. Ryan starts to stroke, but works to keep it slow; he knows he needs to pace himself. Hell, he might not get to come at all... He shifts against the headboard, drawing his legs up, his gaze hot on Sam's mouth.

Alex cups Sam's head in his hands and fucks his throat, eyes locked on Sam's face, on that mouth and those cheekbones. Wishes he could order Sam to open his eyes but that's not the way things work with the two of them.

His throat's starting to hurt, Alex too fucking big for any sort of comfort, for getting used to the hard thrusts and the rigid flesh hitting the back of his throat again and again. But Sam's got a few tricks up his sleeves and he slides his hands up the inside of Alex's thighs, one hand cupping his balls, rolling them against his palm, as the other strokes just behind them, fingers pressing in all the right places.

Ryan moans. And instantly feels stupid for doing it, but hell. He drops his other hand down in a mirror to Sam's movements, and rubs one finger around the edge of his hole with a shiver. Still sensitive from the battering of earlier.

It's Sam's hands that shove him over and Alex comes with a shout, flooding Sam's throat and laughing again as white seeps from the corners of Sam's mouth. "Fuck, yes..."

Sam half-chokes but swallows as much as he can, his eyes flashing open to glare straight at Alex. "You fucking bastard," he spits out, the moment he's able to pull back, wiping the back of one arm across his mouth.

"Like you expect anything less." Alex says, glancing at Ryan, wondering what Sam's boy makes of all this. Not that his hands and the way they're moving over his cock and balls aren't a pretty good indicator. "Have you ever watched your sir with someone else before?"

"Um. Kind of," Ryan murmurs, surprised by the sudden question. "With a woman, once." Come to think of it, it drove him crazy when he saw Sam fucking Diane -- crazy in the very very bad way. He squeezes his hand tight in a ring around the base of his cock, holding on. "This is much better."

That gets a huge laugh out of Alex. "I would certainly hope so," he says, grinning over at Sam who's busy grabbing lube and a condom. He turns around and goes to his hands and knees without even being told, making sure Ryan'll have the very best view.

Sam holds the condom out to Ryan. "Want to put this on me?" It's not really a question, although it's not an order either. Just the recognition that Ryan might want - or even need - to touch him.

Ryan nods wordlessly, grateful that his lover understands him so well, even with all the distractions between them right now. He takes the small foil square from Sam and goes to stand behind him, wrapping his arms around him. Ryan slowly licks the side of Sam's throat, grounding himself once more. He softly kisses his lover's neck again and again as he unrolls the condom onto Sam's cock. Not that Sam needs it, but it's permission.

Alex glances over his shoulder, his cock jerking even as it softens at the sight, at the same time as another small wave of envy rolls through him. It's not that he wants or needs _someone_ in his life. He could easily have that. But he wants _this_. This easy intimacy, this connection... or so he admits to himself when not busy pretending he doesn't have time for it. "Again, guys," he teases. "Some time this century."

Sam laughs. "I love you," he whispers to Ryan, reaching back to hug close, tight, just for a moment.

With a grin, Ryan lets Sam go. Circling the bed, he drags up a chair and sits down. Wanting to be out of the way at the same time he gets to see everything. And Christ, Alex is hot -- that sexy accent, the gorgeous lines of his body as he waits for Sam to take him.

Sam slicks up his fingers and pushes two into Alex, twisting them to rub right over that bundle of nerves.

"Fuck," Alex chokes out, his cheeks heating, cock responding even though it has no chance in hell of getting hard again that fast.

Christ. Trust Sam to go right in for the kill. Ryan ducks his head to hide a grin, then rises to his feet. "Permission to kiss him, Sir?" he asks Sam softly, reaching out his hand to Alex's shoulder but not quite touching. He's well aware he'll need permission from Alex as well, the weight of two doms to his one sub oppressive in the room.

Sam nods, working his fingers in and out, scissoring them to stretch Alex open.

Ryan caresses his fingertips lightly across Alex's cheekbone. "May I, Sir?" he asks softly.

"Yes." The word's soft, carried on a moan as Alex presses back into Sam's touch.

"You sound so fucking sexy," Ryan murmurs. He leans down and licks across the seam of Alex's mouth, parting his lips. Combing his fingers gently back through Alex's hair, he kisses him more deeply.

His eyes on Ryan, Sam works a third finger into Alex, twisting them again to open him up. He's not quite as hung as Alex but neither of them makes a habit of getting fucked.

Alex cries out, the sound lost in Ryan's mouth. He pushes back, forcing his body to relax, stretch, convince Sam he's ready. He wants cock not fingers for Christ's sake.

Whimpering, Ryan sucks on Alex's bottom lip. "May I touch you, Sir?" he whispers, his fingers itchy.

"If it's okay with your sir," Alex tells him, swallowing hard as he feels Sam's cock nudge his hole.

"Sir?" Ryan looks up at Sam, his eyes hot. Christ, is _that_ what Sam looks like when he's fucking him? Clearly it's been too long since they've done it in front of a mirror. "May I touch him?"

Sam smiles and nods. "Go ahead." Fingers digging into Alex's hips, holding him still as he slowly pushes in, past that first still-tight ring of muscle.

Ryan lays his hands on Alex's shoulders, and he can feel that moment when Sam breaks through, can feel the tension surge through Alex's muscles. He groans softly and scrapes his fingernails gently down the man's chest to toy with his nipples.

Alex shudders, pleasure coursing through him at the feel of Ryan's hands on his skin, the force of that cock pushing inside him. He arches his back and spreads his legs a little wider, urging Sam deeper. "Yes. God..."

Grinning, Sam pushes deeper, eyes flickering back and forth between his lover as he touches Alex and his cock as it disappears inside the other man. Christ. He groans, unable to hold back, and shoves in all the way, his cock throbbing hard as Alex cries out again.

"Christ." Ryan swallows hard around a sudden lump in his throat. Alex looks unbearably sexy, and it kind of freaks him out. _Stupid_ , he scolds himself. He drops to his knees at the bedside and licks the long length of Alex's throat, tasting him. Teasing him.

"Ohgod," Alex moans. It's been a long time since _he_ was the one sandwiched between two lovers and he'd forgotten how overwhelming it is.

"That's it," Sam murmurs, hands gripping tighter as he starts to thrust. "We've got you." Surprised at how quickly they've gone from Ryan passively touching himself to tag-teaming Alex.

It feels kind of strange to Ryan, touching someone when he's got no idea what the person likes. He'd forgotten how it feels to be so uncertain. He scrapes his teeth gently over Alex's neck, testing. Checking for response. "You're so fucking hot," he whispers to the man, teasing at his nipples again.

"Harder," Alex chokes out, twisting his head to kiss Ryan, teeth on his lips as he groans, Sam's cock splitting him open.

 _Yes._ Ryan shuts his eyes and rubs his erection against the bedframe, moaning softly. He scrapes his nails over Alex's nipples then pinches them, hard. Wanting to hear more of those sexy sounds spill from his lips.

Fuck. Alex tenses with whatever Ryan's doing to his nipples and Sam groans, driving in harder, hips snapping against Alex's ass, the sound filling the room, his pleasure building and building. Close. So fucking close.

"Please," Alex whispers, stunned at how quickly his cock fills again, his fingers digging into the mattress as he braces himself against Sam's thrusts. "God, fuck, please. One of you, touch me."

 _Oh my god._ Alex almost - almost - sounds as incredible begging as Sam does. Ryan melts. He drops his hand and closes his fingers tightly around Alex's cock, quickly stroking him off in time with the motion of Sam's hips. Adding a flick of his wrist around the head when he kisses the man again.

Alex moans into Ryan's mouth and comes, hard, unable to stop himself. His whole body clamping down tight around Sam's cock.

Shouting wordlessly, Sam follows Alex over, the spurts hot and thick and heavy as he fills the latex between them, nails digging into Alex's hips, holding him there, right there, against the aftershocks.

Which leaves Ryan, rubbing against the bed like there's no tomorrow. "Please," he gasps, finding Sam's eyes. He rings his fingers tightly around the base of his cock, yanking himself back from the brittle edge. "Please, Sir, let me come for you!"

"Go ahead, boy," Sam nods, still fucking his cock into Alex. "Let's see it."

 _Thank you God_. Ryan dissolves into his climax in mere seconds, overwhelmed with lust and relief. His hand flies over his cock and he whimpers, dropping his head back as shivers rock through his body. After a few dazed moments he reaches out to grab a box of tissues from the bedside table, and tries to clean himself up before pushing to his feet.

Sam's cock jerks again at the sight of Ryan coming and he gives one last more thrust before easing out. "You okay?"

Alex nods, collapsing forward onto the bed, cock and hole throbbing. It's been ages since he's had a scene quite like this and he's completely wrung out.

Ryan should... he should... take care of Alex, or something. Take care of Sam. He shakes his head dizzily, realizing he can barely take care of himself in this moment. He staggers to the bathroom, grabbing several washcloths and wetting them down with warm water, then brings them back and flops down onto the bed next to Alex.

"Here," Sam says, holding his hand out for the washcloths. "I'll do it," he says, having discarded the condom. Judging by the way Ryan and Alex have both collapsed, he's in the best shape of the three of them right now and as he's said before, he doesn't stand on ceremony.

"Okay." Ryan yawns with a shiver and tugs at the blankets, pulling them up over himself and Alex. Trying not to get in Sam's way even as he does. _Fuck._ He stacks a hand behind his head and watches his lover, too tired right now even for insecure paranoia. That'll come later.

Sam cleans them all up, trying to keep whatever body parts aren't being washed under the blankets. Everyone tidied, he puts the washcloths back in the bathroom and grabs a couple bottles of water from the mini-fridge. "Have a sip," he tells Ryan, cracking one open. "Then you can sleep."

Alex blinks a little, opening his eyes to stare blearily up at Sam. "You staying?" he mumbles. He can't remember if he asked before.

"Yeah, we're staying," Sam says with a smile, handing a second bottle over to Alex. It won't be the first time he's gone into work in the same clothes he wore the day before.  



End file.
